fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashirama Mazoku
of Samurai Country Shogun |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Mazoku Clan |magic= Sunshine |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Taimatsu |debut= |image gallery= }} Hashirama Mazoku (ハシラマ・マゾク Hashirama Mazoku) is the former leader of Samurai country and a former member of the Ten Shogun. Following the annual meeting of the Warlords he is betrayed by his disciple, Takezou Musashi, and after a lengthy and costly battle with Ancyran Empire military officials, he was killed. Appearance Hashirama is a very old and wrinkled man with a bald head, small beady brown eyes and a long wispy set of eyebrows and a long beard. He is noticeably shorter than he was when he was younger and walks with a bit of a hunched back. His body is littered with scars of varying size, the most visible of which are two scars across his bald head and above his right eye shaped like an "X". His muscular body is especially scarred, his back has so many scars that... Personality Hashirama is a seasoned warrior possessing excessive wisdom and experience. Though can be quite a serious and no-nonsense character, he is usually rather jovial and relaxed, having quite a dry wit and sarcastic attitude towards those around him. He is not afraid to make fun of himself, joking about his advanced age many times with his peers and even opponents. This attitude extends to Hashirama's view on criminals and combat in general - though he may be obligated to follow his superiors orders, in the end he will always do what he believes is right. In fact it is this loose and personal sense of righteousness that led to the Yosumi attempting to orchestrate his death and replacing him with his younger and more morally ambiguous protégé. It has been said that he was much more strict and disciplined in his youth, demanding absolute excellence from those around him and having a much less slack attitude towards crime and dark guilds. As his alias would suggest, Hashirama is very intelligent, cunning and resourceful despite his unassuming, nonchalant and often exasperated disposition. Even when something happens that is surprising he simply takes it in his stride and he does not visibly show much surprise. Relationships |-| Ten Shogun= Hashirama has great respect for Shinobi God and was more than happy to carry on Kagegakure and Samurai Country's tradition of being allies. |-| Ancyran Empire= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Dragon Queen arc While his bodyguards fend off Hashirama is attacked by a small squad of officers. Simba, . Hashiramam swiftly kills Simba with a fire-enhanced sword slash, striking fear into the hearts of the rest of his would-be killers. At this point Mateias Armstrong arrives on the scene. Mateias tells him that he knew they should have had more people to kill him and that it was foolish to expect it to be anything but extremely difficult to finish the job. Magic & Abilities Hashirama is an immensely powerful individual, one of the most powerful character's in the series in fact. Despite his advanced age, Hashirama is in tremendous physical condition, made evident by his highly muscled physique (though he has admitted that he is not what he used to be). This consistently impressive physical prowess can be in part attributed to his various rigorous training regimes throughout the course of his life which has consisted mostly of intensive bodyweight exercises. Even in his old age and despite being at an elemental disadvantage and having previously fought his former disciple (a master swordsman) and an entire squad of skilled military officers specifically assembled to eliminate him, Hashirama was able to fight evenly with one of the Ancyran Empire's top fighters, Mateias Armstrong, for an extended period of time, although he did ultimately lose. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Hashirama possesses incredible superhuman physical strength, far beyond that of an average person, even for Samurai standards. His sword strikes are powerful and highly pressuring. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Hashirama is still quite fast, being capable of parrying, defending and even countering a swordsman of Takezou's ability and speed. In his prime Hashirama was apparently incredibly fast, even faster than Takezou, something the latter has even admitted himself. Extreme Endurance: His stamina has proven to be his weak point as his heart and lungs are not in the superb condition they were when he was younger. His endurance however is still nothing short of amazing as he is capable of fighting for very long periods of time under immense strain and with many injuries. During his fight with Mateias he lost several unspecified organs and an arm and not only did he elude unconsciousness but he was able to defend himself for long enough to escape all of which he did after fighting multiple battles in short succession. Hashirama has amassed an immense amount of physical damage to his body and he continues to remain highly durable and physically powerful, showing great longevity and durability. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Senses: Hashirama has finely-tuned sense that are much sharper than the average persons. His eyesight and other senses have certainly dulled over the years but he retains a great deal of awareness of what is around him and can even fight without the use of his eyes. Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Certainly a master swordsmen of the highest order, Hashirama possesses an immense amount of skill with a blade and is considered to be amongst the most powerful swordsmen of all time. Even with his advanced age and declining skills, Hahsirama was still skilled enough to fight and defeat Takezou Musashi in his prime (one of Samurai Country's most powerful swordsman and possibly the fastest) in a duel despite having fought for a considerable amount before and being stabbed through the chest. Techniques (剣術 Sword Technique): |-| Iaidō= (居合道 Way of Iai): |-| }} Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As someone who has had many years to learn various styles of fighting, Hashirama has trained extensively in multiple martial arts style, making him a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. As with all martial artists, Hashirama's martial arts prowess is greatly enhanced by his physical power. Master Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: *'Expert Etherano Control': Skilled Sensor: Years of experience being surrounded by powerful mages has left Hashirama with the ability to sense even the smallest hints of magic power whether that be a persons magical reserves and potency or an object of magical origin. Magic Sunshine ( Sanshain lit. Solar Heart): Is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic and unique to the Mazoku Clan that allows Hashirama to absorb and manipulate solar energy, essentially making him a human sun. Hashirama is granted immense heat manipulation abilities as a result and is capable of generating, controlling and absorbing fire to an incredible extent. On the elemental spectrum fire is considered strong against wind but weak against water and lava. This weakness was witnessed in Hashirama's fight against Mateias Armstrong, the latters Lava Magic being capable of overwhelming Hashirama's flames. *'Fire Phoenix' ( Faia Fenikkusu lit. Descending Flame Wonder): *'Fire Wall' ( Faia U~ōru lit. Tornado Flame Wall): Hashirama conjures up a massive tornado of fire that. *'Bright Sun' ( Buraito San lit. Heavenly Illumination): *'Flowing Flame Blade' (流動炎刃 Ryudō Enjin): Using his exceptional ability to control etherano, Hashirama directly streams his powerful magic into his blade, causing it to become engulfed in flames. **'Flame Extinction' ( Furame Ekusutinku lit. Flame Funeral): Assorted Others Indomitable Will: Hashirama displayed an incredible amount of willpower during his attempted assassination. Equipment Taimatsu (松明 Torch): Is an old-looking, battered katana of average length blackened from Hashirama's use of powerful flames. It has a circular golden tsuba and the hilt is wrapped purple with a small standard golden pommel. Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Hashirama's physical appearance is based off of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto from the "Bleach" series. *When written as (柱間) Hashirama literally translates to "between pillars", this is a reference to the characters position as a "pillar" of wisdom for his country. *Mazoku (魔族) literally translates to "The Inferno" in Chinese, an obvious reference to their clan's ability to produce extremely hot flames and manipulate them. **The word "Mazoku" is commonly associated with supernatural and demonic imagery.